Bohemian Harry at Hogwarts
by FantasyChick
Summary: Harry grew up in Australia with his Aunt Lysandra & friends, then transferred to Hogwarts. How will Hogwarts handle a Bohemian Harry? SORRY ALL MY FICS ARE STOPPED. IF ANYONE WISHES TO TAKE OVER ANY THEM LET ME KNOW I WOULD BE HAPPY TO LET THEM.
1. Prologue: Dear Journal

Title: Untitled for now.  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and I have just borrowed him for a while.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Prologue: Dear Journal  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Journal,  
My name is Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, also known as the boy-who-lived. Well that is what I am told they call me over in England. You see when I was just one years old a dark wizard known as Voldermort attacked and killed my parents and he would have killed me as well except the killing curse rebounded off of me and back at Voldermort killing him instead.  
  
Then Dumbledore, the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry and the defeater of the Dark Wizard Grizwald decreed that I move in with my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon as he thought that they were the only living family left.  
  
Turns out I did have not just one but two other living relatives left alive, Nana Cassandra and Aunt Lysandra. You see Aunt Lysa was actually Mum's twin sister who had lived with their mother while Mum had lived with her father and stepfamily. And when she felt Mum's death she immediately went and retrieved me from my Aunt Petunia. And I am thankful that she did, I've read my Mum's journals and how awful Petunia had treated her. Although Aunt Lysa says that she never told Dumbledore that she was taking me.  
  
Living with my 'thought to be insane' Bohemian of an Aunt and Nana in Australia for as long as I can remember has always been one big adventure for me. Nana Cassie is a Powerful Seeress and teaches Divination at my school as well as occasionally subbing for DADA. Aunt Lysa is many things. She has divination ability but is more interested in other pursuits such as Herbology, Magical Creatures and various other crafts. She also had skill in various muggle topics such as literature, martial arts and playing the drums. Lysa was my Mum's identical twin. They both had red hair and green eyes that they inherited from their mother, Nana Cassie.  
  
I have to admit though that just about everyone I know is a Bohemian. We wouldn't be Australian's if we weren't.  
  
Now that I have told you about my self I will tell you about my friends, Cassidy, Emma, Mark, Alvis and Zeke.  
  
Cassidy is the reason I have you in the first place given that you are a present. Cassidy is a blonde haired, blue eyed girl and really clever. Her mother is a Martial arts sensei and her father a librarian. We grew up together as her Mum and Aunt Lysa used teach at the same Dojo until Aunt Lysa decided to try something knew. And as Aunt Lysa always says, you are never too old to learn something new. Cas one of the cleverest of us all but if any of us was in some kind of trouble she is always there for us. She also has the hottest temper. Cassidy is also the artist out of all of us.  
  
Emma, on the other hand, is the kindest out of all of us. Her mother is a Healer and Emma wants to be one as well. She has long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She also has a stubborn nature which she picked up from her mother and if any of us are hurt of sick she mothers us almost as, and even sometimes worse, them our parents.  
  
Mark is, for lack of any other suitable word, the 'Warrior' out of all of us. He is also Cassidy's brother and self appointed protector of our group of friends. He has gorgeous blonde hair and blue eyes like his sister and unlike his sister he has an athletic body.  
  
Zeke is the other genius out of all of us. He has short, dirty blonde spiky hair and grey eyes. He is not as muscular as Mark but is fit nevertheless and he and Mark have been going out for about 2 years now.  
  
Alvis is the wise guy out of all of us. He at first seems like the biggest joker this side of the galaxy but is actually probably the wisest out of all of us. With his long hair hanging down to his waist in a blue ponytail he stands out the most.  
  
Then there is me, Harry James Potter. I have black unruly hair that I am told I get from my father and bright green eyes that I get from my mother. I also have some very unusual talents. For one, due to my mother's side of the family, I am a natural Animagus. Some 300 years back an ancestor of mine, who was at that time in the Animagus form of a Kneazle, fell in love with another Kneazle and they had their own little kitten that could naturally turn into a Kneazle and back into human form without the aid of magic. Ever since then any descendants of the pair have had the same ability and those with the ability have the same green eyes.  
  
The second unique talent I have is being a parelsmouth, considered by some to be a mark of evil.  
  
Together I and my friends are the six royal pains in the butts of the Sunraysia School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Soon to be the terror's of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yep, you read right, the new generation of Mischief makers is heading to England. An invasion oops I mean a student exchange program.  
  
I can hear them trembling from here.  
  
Harry J Potter  
  
P.S. I forgot to mention that the six of us are in a band, we just need to find a name, what about Bad Ass Bohemians?  
  
P.P.S. Aunt Lysa is taking over the role of DADA teacher at Hogwarts. Maybe I should warn them what is about to hit them.  
  
Nah!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Alright, not bad for a prologue I don't think, is it?  
  
Anyway the rest of this fic won't be in Journal form I just wrote the prologue like this to explain his (Harry's) different circumstances.  
  
Oh and to all Australian's out there reading this fic, I'm Australian too and I really do have Bohemian friends. I dare you to deny that you know any Bohemian's yourselves. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Big Goodbye

WOW 10 reviews in less then 24 hours, I think I'm going to faint. Thanks to the following for their reviews:  
  
Destruxion ~ thanking you  
  
blondi gurl ~ and thanking you  
  
Teen Prodigy ~ moi brilliant? *blush* thanking you  
  
ashaya-b ~ yes sir ma'am sir! *Salutes*  
  
Autumsun ~ some of it may continue to be in journal form but for the most part it will be in story form.  
  
allison ~ I know what you mean, I try to never read the ones where Harry lives with the Dursleys, and those I do read usually involve Harry kicking their butts.   
  
Nabiki ~ You will be happy to know that this fic will definitely involve Draco and the Weasley Twins. Wait until the twins realise they have competition in the prank department.  
  
kit ~ thanking you   
  
jess ~ and thanking you  
  
Canis Lupus ~ and thanking you   
  
Silvrei ~ Hey, I hope this chapter answer's your questions, if it doesn't let me know and I'll see what I can do to make it clearer.  
  
Terre Evans ~ Thanks hun.  
  
AngelsKitten ~ Thanking you.  
  
Note:  
  
*_* = exaggerated words, eg Harry just *loved* that  
  
"_" = talking  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 1: A big goodbye  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Dear Journal,  
Today is our last day at the SSWW.  
We have something special planned for our big  
goodbye, which I won't write in here. I'm not  
leaving any clues till we are long gone, don't want  
anybody to get wind of our plans just yet you know. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry quickly placed his journal in its hiding spot then got changed. For the first time since his first year he'd woken up early for something other then mischief and was enjoying not having to rush around like a raving lunatic, in a hurry to get ready. He then glanced in the mirror to check his appearance. Clad in an open green robe over skin tight black jeans, a tight black t-shirt and black boots gave him a rakish look. Just the look he was going for. Smirking, Harry went off to the dining hall for breakfast. Unlike other schools the Sunraysia School of Witchcraft and Wizardry did not have a set school uniform.  
  
"Harry." A voice called from behind him and turning around Harry saw his friends running up behind him.  
  
Emma arrived first and laid her hand on his forehead. "Temperatures normal,' she placed her index and middle fingers on his neck 'pulse is normal,' she pulled out a muggle medical light and gestured for him to open his mouth which he did surprised. She flashed the torch light into his mouth then turned to the rest of their friends, 'there's no inflammation in the throat. It has to be a spell or curse of some kind."  
  
"What's going on?" Harry finally managed to ask, confusion clear on his face.  
  
Mark slapped him companionably on the back, 'Harry old buddy old pal you're up early." He pointed out.  
  
"And?"  
  
"You're up early."  
  
"So?" The frustration was clear in his voice. "What's your point?"  
  
Cassidy took over the explanation "Harry honey, you,' she emphasized the *you* by poking him in the stomach 'who never gets up until the very last minute is awake in time for breakfast."  
  
"The curse must have affected his comprehensive abilities;' Zeke spoke as if Harry wasn't there 'Harry isn't usually this dense."  
  
"Well it is before 9 am,' Alvis pointed out.  
  
"You guys are nuts." Harry groaned and continued walking to the dining hall with his friends following. "You are all nuts, cuckoo, crazy and insane,' he proclaimed.  
  
"Am not,' Emma pouted childishly causing everyone to laugh. Dressed in boots, skin tight blue jeans, a tie dyed cream and blue t-shirt under a brown robe and her hair up in a ponytail she looked very much like the country girl she was.  
  
"We are too,' Alvis spoke back in automatic response. Years of childish arguments with his older sister had trained him too well. The blue eyed and currently blue haired boy was dressed in sandals, neon pink board shorts and a neon green singlet under his white robe. He looked like the hippy beach bum he was.  
  
"No you are the crazy one,' Emma retaliated.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey; settle down you two,' Cassidy ordered. She was wearing sandals, white denim shorts and a white sleeveless crop top under a light blue robe.  
  
"Yes Mum,' Emma and Alvis said simultaneously.  
  
"Children,' she growled under her breath.  
  
Everyone heard her and Mark boomed jokingly, 'children leave your mother alone." He wore a pair of boots, black cargo pants and a light blue short sleeved shirt under dark blue robes.  
  
"Yes sir, Auror Mark sir,' Zeke saluted in gest to his boyfriend then let out a yelp when Mark pulled him close and kissed him passionately. Zeke was dressed in black trousers and a green shirt under a red robe.  
  
Harry cleared his throat, trying to gain their attention. They stayed lips locked.  
  
Emma tapped her feet loudly and impatiently. The pair took no notice.  
  
Cassidy tapped her brother on his shoulder. He ignored her.  
  
Finally Alvis pulled out one of his homemade charms, soaking the duo in ice cold water. They pulled apart with Zeke blushing. The glare Mark gave Alvis sent him running. Mark quickly charmed himself dry then chased after him.  
  
"Try not to kill him,' Cassidy called after her brother.  
  
Laughing, the rest of the group entered the dining hall and sat down for breakfast discussing the day to come.  
  
The sun filled hall was set out pretty much like a restaurant with round tables of various sizes spread through out the room and the students could sit at any table they wished to, including with the teachers.  
  
"So are we all set for our big finale?" Harry asked after eating a large bowl of wheatbix and Alvis and Mark had rejoined them.  
  
Alvis pulled out a large scrap book with TOP SECRET PLANS FOR WORLD DOMINATION pasted on it in newspaper headline letters. He flipped three quarters through it until he came across a large to-do list.  
  
"Right then,' he spoke semi seriously. "First things first, role call."  
  
"Evan, Cassandra."  
  
"Present."  
  
"Evan, Lysandra."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Giles, Zeke."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Goldwin, Cassidy."  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Goldwin, Mark"  
  
"Yo."  
  
"Potter, Harry James."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Almira-Selma, Emma."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And I Anwar, Alvis am here. All present and accounted for."  
  
Harry spoke up. "The last official SSWW meeting for Magical Mischief Makers and Pandemonium Pranksters is now in session. What's the first thing on the agenda, Alvis?"  
  
"First on the agenda is the appointing of the newest MMM & PP of SSWW that will take over after we leave. My personal opinion is that the best three candidates are David Pate, Rose Dearborn and Felicity Travis."  
  
"Which one was Rose again?" Nana Cassie asked.  
  
"Rose was the one who managed to spike the professors' drinks with that laughing potion."  
  
"I second that vote,' Lysandra spoke 'that was a good prank I still want to know how she managed to get the potion in all of our meals."  
  
"All in favour of Rose Dearborn?"  
  
"Aye,' they all chimed together.  
  
"Who else?" Alvis asked, making a notation in the book.  
  
"I vote for Felicity,' Cassidy suggested 'not only was she able slip the colour potions in everyone's meals, but she was also the one who managed to turn the whole school, classrooms walls etc psychedelic colours."  
  
"That took me back." Nana Cassie said nodding absently in agreement.  
  
"Took you back?' Harry asked inquisitively.  
  
"To the 60's, I lived in a commune with a few other's in California at the time, it was just before I met your grandfather." Nana replied.  
  
"Whoa." Looking at his friends, Harry could see the amazement and respect they felt for his Nana, especially Alvis. She had seen and done so much yet was still so young at heart, much like he imagined Alvis would be like as he grew older.  
  
"All in favour of Felicity Travis?"  
  
"Aye,' once more they were all in agreement.  
  
"What about David?' Alvis asked. "He was the one who enchanted the rooms with the music charms last Christmas including, of course, Weird Al Yankovich and various other parodists and then recently the Quiditch finals with classics such as 'We Will Rock You'."  
  
"He has taste,' Mark admitted, 'I'll vote for him."  
  
"All in favour?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
Before they could continue the mail was delivered. A pink and grey kookaburra flew down and rested on a stand in the middle of the table, a letter clutched in its claw.  
  
"Hello Kylie,' Harry greeted her, giving her a short caress on her head then taking the letter from her. He opened the envelope and pulled out a small card which rapidly expanded until it was 60cm tall and 35cm wide. On the front it held a picture, a photo of all of them together from the last school wide party, all dressed up as their favourite book, television or movie characters.  
  
They had dressed as the characters from Star Gate SG-1. Cassidy had been Air Force Major Samantha Carter, physicist. Zeke had been Dr. Daniel Jackson, linguist and archaeologist. Emma had been Dr. Janet Fraiser. Mark had been Teal'c, the former Go'auld of Apophis and current member of SG-1. Alvis had been dressed as the Hippy Michael that the team met in 1969. Harry had been Air Force Colonel Jonathon 'Jack' O'Neill, second in command of Star Gate Command. That had been a great party.  
  
Opening the card he was surprised when it began to talk.  
  
"You are all crazy, with your pranks and your ways, But you're all going to go And we will miss you all so Until the end of all days"  
  
The small limerick was written in the card along with a variety of messages and signatures from what must have been just about everybody in the school teachers and students alike, the original signers being Felicity, David and Rose.  
  
"Looks like we made a good choice in those to take over after we are gone,' Harry said once everyone had looked at it 'I mean they all worked together on that." He gestured to the card. The others all agreed. "So what else is on the itinerary?"  
  
"Finalisation of the going away finale plans." Alvis said after a quick search in the book. "Is everybody set for their parts to play?" There was a round of affirmative responses and then it was time for class.  
  
==========================================  
  
The first class of their last day was 1 hour of Care of Magical Creatures which was always fascinating. There was a magical creature's preserve not far from the school which held everything from Dragons to Unicorns and there was very few magical creatures' that the students hadn't at least had a glimpse at. The class was held outside near the lake. The teacher was an aboriginal woman known as Kiley (meaning boomerang) who also ran the Animal and Magical Creature Medical Centre. It was Kiley who had discovered that Harry was a parelsmouth and had introduced him to other Wizards and Witches who could also talk to various animals.  
  
The pretty black woman was waiting for them next to a large enclosure as they arrived. "Today class, since it is the last day for you mischief makers, we are going to do something special. Haley Roberts over at the preserve has sent us something special, an Antipodean Opaleye Dragon. While they generally reside in the valleys of New Zealand colonies of the dragons have moved here for years. Unlike other dragons the Antipodean Opaleye eats mainly sheep and occasionally kangaroos." The class stood in awe as they watched from afar as the Dragon bathed in the son. It was beautiful with iridescent, pearly scales and glittering, multi-coloured, pupil-less eyes. "A spate of Kangaroo killings in the 1970's was due to a male Opaleye being ousted from his territory by a dominant female."  
  
"Wow,' Cassidy exclaimed. "It's beautiful."  
  
"Yeh." Alvis agreed from next to her 'it is."  
  
The rest of the class went quickly and then they went through two hours of potions followed by lunch followed by a free period and then the last class of the day, Divination.  
  
In the Divination room, decorated like it should have been in the Sixties, they all sat on the beanbags and relaxed. Divination was a popular class at the school mostly because Nana Cassie made it so interesting and enjoyable.  
  
Nana Cassie sat in her own beanbag and waited until everyone had gotten settled. "Today class, since it is my last class teaching here,' there were a lot of moans at that 'I want to know how the dream catchers worked out."  
  
That was another reason Nana Cassie was so popular, she was such a nice caring person that a lot of people naturally gravitated towards her. The class passed and then it was time for their goodbye dinner.  
  
==========================================  
  
At dinner that night, after they were all packed and ready to go, they sat at their regular table relaxing chatting and waiting in anticipation. As soon as everyone had entered and was sitting down they set their plan in motion. Emma used a charm and a revelry played on a group of invisible trumpets, the group of mischief makers stood gaining everyone's attention.  
  
"We,' Alvis started as their unofficial spokesperson, using the sonorus charm 'of the Magical Mischief Makers and Pandemonium Pranksters feel that we cannot leave here without handing the mantle to the next generation. So would the following step forward. David Pate,' a 6ft black haired boy came forward 'Rose Dearborn,' a blonde curly haired girl stepped forward, 'and a Felicity Travis." A girl with long streaked blue, pink and purple hair moved to stand with the other two.  
  
Cassidy stepped in front of them with a wrapped parcel in her hands. "You three have proved yourselves worthy to carry on the Magical Mischief Makers and Pandemonium Pranksters tradition. We hereby bequeath to you this pranksters book, put it to good use. May your pranks be true and you never get caught" Felicity stepped forward and took the package. Students and Teachers clapped enthusiastically.  
  
Cassidy moved back to the table and they watched as they un-wrapped the package. It was a book, similar to the one Harry and the others owned, with no title on it yet. As soon as the book was completely un-wrapped a series of charms and spells were set in motion.  
  
Fireworks played across the ceiling in varying arrays of colours, lighting up the room spectacularly. Student and teacher robes alike changed into an assortment of Hawaiian clothing, and island music played from somewhere, the current song being Kokomo.  
  
Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
  
Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama  
  
Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go  
  
Jamaica  
  
Harry asked Alvin to dance and then they went of dancing rather sillily.  
  
Off the Florida Keys  
  
There's a place called Kokomo  
  
That's where you wanna go to get away from it all  
  
Mark and Zeke followed them out on the floor.  
  
Bodies in the sand  
  
Tropical drink melting in your hand  
  
We'll be falling in love  
  
To the rhythm of a steel drum band  
  
Down in Kokomo  
  
Cassidy and Emma shrugged their shoulders and followed the boys.  
  
Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
  
To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama  
  
Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go  
  
Other students joined in on the fun and soon the teachers also began to dance starting with Nana Cassie and Aunt Lysa doing a slow dance to the music, twirling around happily.  
  
Ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo  
  
We'll get there fast  
  
And then we'll take it slow  
  
That's where we wanna go  
  
Way down to Kokomo  
  
To Martinique, that Monserrat mystique  
  
We'll put out to sea  
  
And we'll perfect our chemistry  
  
By and by we'll defy a little bit of gravity  
  
Afternoon delight  
  
Cocktails and moonlit nights  
  
That dreamy look in your eye  
  
Give me a tropical contact high  
  
Way down in Kokomo  
  
Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
  
To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama  
  
Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go  
  
Ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo  
  
We'll get there fast  
  
And then we'll take it slow  
  
That's where we wanna go  
  
Way down to Kokomo  
  
Port Au Prince I wanna catch a glimpse  
  
Everybody knows  
  
A little place like Kokomo  
  
Now if you wanna go  
  
And get away from it all  
  
Go down to Kokomo  
  
Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
  
To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama  
  
Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go  
  
Ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo  
  
We'll get there fast  
  
And then we'll take it slow  
  
That's where we wanna go  
  
Way down to Kokomo  
  
Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
  
To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama  
  
Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go  
  
Ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Today has been a happy, yet sad day. We partied  
late into the night and had a ball. But I'm really going  
to miss this place. I've grown up here and lived just  
about my whole life here. It's going to be difficult  
leaving tomorrow, but at least I won't be leaving my  
family and best friends behind.  
  
Harry James Potter.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Things you might want to know.  
  
1st = The next chapter will definitely have Harry and the others at Hogwarts.  
  
2nd = The reason if some of you have noticed that the other students aren't leaving yet is because Australian's have a different school year then most countries. I think it's because we have our summers while you guys have your winters.  
  
3rd = The reason Zeke looks like Draco will be made clear in my next update.  
  
4th = My next update may take a while because I have a few other fanfic's to update yet. It depends on if I get any inspiration for it and if you readers send enough review's to remind me.  
  
5th = Does anybody else enjoy Beach Boys music as much as I do?  
  
6th = Seriously guys and girls, please review, I don't think I did so well on this chapter and considering I finished it at 2 in the morning I think I might have made a few mistakes. Any help or advice you could give me would be welcome.  
  
7th = could somebody please tell me how to use Italics and Bold on this thing.  
  
FantasyChick 


End file.
